Lignin is an important cell wall component that provides structural support to plants and is needed for plant vascular tissue function. It is one of the most abundant organic polymers on Earth, constituting about 30% of non-fossil organic carbon and from a quarter to a third of the dry mass of wood. Because the chemical structure of lignin is difficult to degrade by chemical and enzymatic means, lignin makes the task of producing paper and biofuels from plant cell walls difficult.
Therefore, researchers continue to search for products and processes that will enable humans to effectively control insects or modify their behavior without negative effects.